As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,612; Des. 268,053; and 4,031,656 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse propeller equipped amusement devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are considered to be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they also are fairly limited in their proposed usage, in that they either require ambient air currents or the relative movement between the article that they are mounted upon, and the ambient air currents for the propulsion forces required to impart rotary movement to the impeller surfaces of the propeller member.
While most people are familiar with propeller equipped beanies, bicycle handle bar propeller equipped attachments, and propeller equipped wind vanes; to date no one has developed a propeller driven attachment for the outlet of the exhaust pipe of an internal combustion vehicle; which is the express purpose and intent of the subject matter of this invention.